


Give Me Some Joy

by Orca478



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anna and Elsa are Not Related (Disney), Car Accidents, Car Chases, Elsa & Kristoff Friendship (Disney), Elsa and Kristoff are siblings, F/F, Kristoff is married to Moana, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Maui is her brother, She is older in this story by the way, elsa is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Elsa wasn't the most happy with her life, she was happy with her brother, who just got married to his childhood sweetheart, and she had a good place to live. But she was not happy with her job, her girlfriend just dumped her, and she felt alone.But when she meets a red haired woman that lives on her van, her life will be turned upside down.From a happy date in a movie theater, to getting in a car chase and driving her car into a river, join Elsa in her crazy journey to find joy.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 17





	1. Not so Happy Life.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Frozen human AU that I created.
> 
> This story will only be updated on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.
> 
> Update: This story will now be updated every day except Sunday

Elsa was stuck on traffic, typical. 

She was full of bad luck, no matter what her brother said. 

Her brother Kristoff was one of the few lucky things she had. 

He got married to his childhood sweetheart Moana Waialiki two weeks ago. The two worked on the local zoo. Kristoff took care of the reindeers and Moana was a dolphin trainer. 

It was a dream life. 

Although seeing her brother ask Moana's big brother for his blessing was fun. 

Maui loved his little sister to death, and he wanted the man that was gonna take her hand to be the best, lucky for Kristoff, he fitted the criteria. 

Life for her brother was good, too bad it was not the same for her.

Her father wrote her out of the family when she came out as lesbian, her mother wasn't happy with that as well. Kristoff took the matter into his own hands, and helped Elsa get threw this, writing their parents out of their life, and always being there for Elsa. 

Their parents weren't the nicest anyway, so leaving them wasn't hard. Their grandparents gladly took them in for sometime while they settled in. Moana and Maui's family also helped them. 

Unlike their parents, their grandparents loved them to death, and had no problem with her sexuality. And Kristoff always said they were siblings no matter what.

Her job wasn't the best, she worked on a construction company, and was a part time ice sculptor, she liked that part.

But her job was boring, the 12 hours went so slow, don't get her wrong, it pays her good, and her boss is a nice man, it just bored her. 

But the worst thing was that her girlfriend, Honeymaren, just broke up with her, telling her she is to complicated for her. She left without a care of her wounded heart. 

Elsa had issues, but not so many.....

Who was she kidding. She is a mess.

Elsa finally got of the traffic, to her apartment.

She lived alone in a small home. It had a a living room, with a pull up couch for her brother when he stays with her on her bad days. There was her bedroom, and the bathroom and kitchen. 

Well she did have two hamsters, Gale and Burni with her. 

She drove a medium dark blue car, that almost always was just her in it.

She wasn't a picky person to what to wear, she wore a pair of jeans, and a light blue GAP hoodie that Moana gave her sometime ago, she loved how warm it was, underneath it was a plain purple shirt. That was her usual attire, she rarely takes off the hoodie outside her home and office. 

It hid the scars that her father gave her. 

She stopped at the Mcdonalds drive threw and got her dinner, and made her way home. 

However, when she arrived, there was a strange white ban on the parking space, no of the building's residents owned that.

"What the hell ?" 

She parked her car on her place and went on to see who was the owner. 

Little did she know, the person inside that van, will bring her to a crazy adventure.


	2. Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa meets Anna.

Parking her car at the side of the van, she honked at the van. 

Instead of someone lowering the driver window, the back door opened with a bang. 

"GET AWAY FROM MY HOME." 

The person was a red haired woman, she was wearing brown pants and a black shirt, a purple hoodie tied to her wrist. 

"Ehem." 

Elsa got out of her car. 

The red haired woman looked at her.

"Sorry for scaring you, you were on the parking near my building, and I wondered who it was. 

"Oh, don't worry, I am Anna." 

"Elsa." 

Anna stretched her hand to shake it, she did it hesitantly. 

"You say you live on your van ?" 

"Oh yes, is actually a long story. You see, I met this man named Hans on a bar one day, I fell in love with him, he looked so perfect. So he asked me to go live with him, but my parents didn't like him, and told me that if I went with him, they would disowned me. So I got on my van, and left with Hans. Two days later I had no parents. I lived with Hans for 2 years, each second I realize my parents were right. Hans had a nice home on the outside, but it was a chaos on the inside. He was abusive, made me do things I can't name. When I had the rose glasses taken off, I took off with my few things and went on my way. I tried calling my parents but they didn't answer. So I rented my apartment. But I had no job, and couldn't find one, I got evicted soon enough, so I moved to my van. I now work as a dish washer on a restaurant nearby and park my van on different places, since he doesn't allow me to live in the parking lot." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, that's my story." 

"Well, I feel your pain, I was disowned by my parents as well." 

"Really, why ?" 

"For being a lesbian." 

"Hey, that is not bad, love is love. I am bisexual actually." 

"Oh, well at least I had my brother, he stuck with me and helped me get threw that." 

"So lucky, I wish I had someone to help me, well my cousin tried, but I ignored her." 

Elsa had to admit, she liked Anna's personality, she was funny. 

She was also pretty .....

Stop Elsa, you just ended your relationship, against your will but is over. She can't think about those things now. 

Her car's radio beeped, an EAS alert, great. 

"Severe Thunderstorm and Flash Flood warning." 

Great.

"I have to get to the building." She said as she got on the driver seat.

"FUCK, WHAT AM I GONNA DO, I HAVE NO WHERE TO COVER MY VAN." 

"I have a visitor parking lot for my brother, you can use it." 

"Really, thank you !" 

Elsa drove to the inside parking lot, Anna following her. 

As she parked, she noticed Anna's van was leaking gas and struggling to drive. 

When she parked, she came out angry.

"Great, I am gonna have to spend my savings one fixing it again." 

She turned to Elsa. 

"Thank you for allowing me to use this parking lot." 

Elsa spoke without thinking. 

"Actually, if you want to stay at my apartment, I have a pull up coach you can use." 

"REALLY ?" 

Oh fuck.

"Yeah......looks like you could use a more comfortable bed than....what do you sleep in ?" 

"A sleeping bag, and yes, I love to not sleep on the floor." 

Anna and Elsa got to the latter's apartment. 

"Hey, I notice we have something in common !" 

"What ?" 

"Our hoodies !, you are wearing a GAP hoodie, the one on my wrist is of GAP to." 

"Well, would you look at that." 

"Yeah, my has a zip though, unlike yours." 

"And it's purple." 

"Yep. Actually can you hold my bag, I am gonna put it on" 

"We were outside and you had no hoodie, now we are going inside and you are gonna put it on ?" 

All though she won't take her's off until she is alone on her room. 

"I am cold." 

She put the hoodie, but didn't zip it. 

They soon got in the apartment. 

"Well, this is my sweet home, I would have gone get you something to eat if there was no flash flood warning." 

"Oh, I stopped at Taco Bell before I met you, I have dinner." 

"Sweet, you don't mind hamsters right, I have two ?" 

"I love animals." 

"Then you will love my brother and his wife, they work at the zoo." 

Anna just went and walked to see her pets. 

Elsa settled the table, she just invited a stranger to her home. Well she looks nice, and she does look like she needs to sleep above the floor. 

She can be helpful. 

She hopes this doesn't bite her on the ass.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna bond a bit.

Elsa set up the pull up coach for Anna as she was busy seeing her hamsters. 

"They are so cute, what are their names !" 

"Gale and Burni." 

"Oh, you two are so cute." 

"So, dinner ?"

"Right, sorry." 

The two sitted down on the table. 

"So, you seem to be a nice woman, why did you girlfriend break up with you." 

"Honey said I was to complicated for her, don't get me wrong, I do have some issues, but not all much. All though to be honest, our breakup might have been already written." 

"Why ?" 

"She didn't want to come to my brother's wedding, when her brother is his best friend. That should have told me something." 

"Wait, she didn't come to her brother's best friend's wedding, even if she wasn't dating you, she should have come." 

"Ryder and Honey are not close, they are too different. Ryder is calm, lives in peace with his husband, and works along side my brother on the zoo. Honey is adventurous, and loves to take risks, something I am not comfortable with, now our break up makes sense." 

"Well, I'll say, you'll find another woman soon, one that fits you." 

Elsa smiled. 

"Thank you Anna." 

"You're welcome !" 

After they ate, Elsa made them coffee, Anna was setting in.

"Hey, I was wondering, could I stay for some time, only while I get enough money to fix my van." 

Once again Elsa talked without thinking. 

"Sure." 

"Thanks !" 

What the hell Elsa, you just met her !

Well, she can't take her hoodie off outside her room now. 

It doesn't matter, she rarely takes it off, and they are in the rain season, it is really cold. 

"I do need to find a way to get to work tomorrow." 

"You work on the weekend ?" 

"I work every day from 7 AM too 2 PM." 

"What do you do after that ?" 

"I just drive my van, finding a place were I am not getting kicked out, and stop for dinner." 

"Well I can drive you there tomorrow, I have nothing to do." 

"Thanks Elsa !" 

She doesn't remember the last time she had a passenger on her car, it was usually just her and that's it. 

"I do need to clean it up a beat." 

"What." 

"The passenger seat of my car. 99% of the time is just me." 

"I don't care, just leave it like it is." 

"Fine." 

"Well, the guest bathroom is there, I am going to my room now, good night.

"Goodnight Elsa." 

Elsa woke up at 6:15 AM. 

She got dressed with her purple shirt, and blue hoodie. But this time, she was wearing some soft grey pants. 

She got to the main room, and saw Anna ready. 

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS COLD ?" 

"It is the rain season." 

"Where is my hoodie." 

"its on the table." 

"Oh." 

She putted her purple hoodie, and zip it completely.

"Well, lets go." 

Elsa drove carefully, it was raining hard. 

Her biggest fear was getting in a crash, so she is always careful. 

"Here we are." 

"Thanks Elsa." 

"You welcome, can you pick me up at 2 ?" 

"Sure, I'll just visit my brother while a wait." 

"Thanks !" 

Elsa drove away, ignoring the pounding on her chest.


	4. Sibling help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa visits Kristoff, who gives her advice.

Elsa drove to her brother’s home.

She enjoyed the quietness of her car, and liked driving it around, just her and her thoughts.

She then passed threw a place everyone feared. Mickey Turn.

The turn was too sharp, and if a car was going to fast, it would not make it and crash threw the forest, and head straight to the river.

A woman named Ariel was the unfortunate victim. She was going to fast, she was escaping her abusive step mother, when she failed to make the turn, and went straight threw the fence.

No matter what she did, she was unable to stop her car, as it rolled threw the hil, and hit the river.

She was unable to escape the car before it was completely underwater, she survived by a miracle. 

So now everyone drove very slowly on that turn.

She of course, passed it extremely slow, she doesn’t want to know what would happen if she failed the turn.

Elsa reached Kristoff’s home soon after.

He had a free day, Moana did had to go to work to train the Dolphins, it was Saturday and the crowds filled the show stage.

“Hey sis.”

“Hey Kris.”

“Did you had breakfast, I am making some right now.”

“I had to leave in a hurry, so I didn’t.”

“Then come in.”

“So, What was the hurry.”

“Well......I made this new friend.”

“Friend eh.”

“She needed help, her parents disowned her and her boyfriend left her hanging, she actually lives in her van, a van that broke down.”

“A She Eh, And you wanted to help her.” He said with a sly smirk.

“I only offered her the inside parking lot, so her van didn’t flood with the flash floods. And I let her stay for some days while she gets her van fixed, and I took her to work.”

“Hahahahaha, seems like you see her more than a friend sis.”

“Stop it, I just ended things up with Honey, I can’t just go out with Anna.”

“Is she straight ?”

“She is bisexual.”

“Is she nice ?”

“She is.”

“Do you like being with her ?”

“I do enjoy her company.”

“Then my advice is to go for it Elsa, remember that Ryder and I had to push you to get together with Honey, we did that because she was his sister. I can’t do that now, you need to do it yourself sis.”

“I don’t know I am full of bad luck, I almost had a heart attack passing threw that turn today.”

“Always be carefull there, specially with the weather. But Elsa, I want you to be happy, you have been threw so much, you deserve to have someone to love.”

Could she do it, does she have the corouge to try to be with another person after how her last relationship ended.

“I a can’t tell you what to do Elsa, But I can suggest you, as your brother, I want nothing more than for you to be happy.”

She and Kristoff spent the rest of the morning just talking, and of course playing with his dog Sven.

“I have to leave now, I did say I will pick Anna after she finished work.”

“That’s great, spend the afternoon with her, have fun sis.”

“Kris.....”

“Just Trust me.”

“Fine, but only if she wants.”

“Perfect, o and sis.”

“Yes ?”

“Drive safely, this flash floods are getting more dangerous as the time passes. Mana and I had to spend a night at the zoo because it was to dangerous to drive.” 

“I will Kris, I love you.”

“I love you too sis, have fun with your date !”


	5. Getting to know each other in traffic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa gets to know Anna more when they are stuck in traffic.

Elsa arrived at the restaurant Anna worked at.

She got in the car with a grumpy face.

“Something wrong ?”

“I just got fired.”

“What, why ?”

“They went out of business.”

Well, she never heard of this place. So......

“I.....need to find a new job, otherwise I can’t get the money to fix my Van.”

“You can crash in my place for a while, I could use the company.”

“Thanks Elsa, I bet your friends love you.”

“I only have my brother, his wife, her brother, and his partner, and his daughter as friends. And they are always busy, most of my time I am alone.”

“Well, you do have more friends than me, and you can add me to that list.”

Having another friend, that sounds nice.

“Say, I usually go to the movie theater when I am alone on Saturdays, want to go see something ? My treat.”

“Sure, I haven’t gone to the cinema in a long time.”

“Check on my phone what you want to see, just no horror.”

“Thanks, and I don’t like horror either.”

Anna checked the movie list.

“Oh, the third How To Train Your Dragon just came out, let’s go see it.”

“You got it, but select a late time, there is traffic.”

Sure enough there is traffic.

“Hey, why do you keep some blankest in your car ?”

“I always go skiing on the winter, sometimes with my brother, but mostly by myself, it gets cold on the drive, even with my hoodie.”

“You love that hoodie.”

“I like the color, and the brand, and how warm it is.”

“Hey, I love GAP too, well I love the hoodies, I got this one 2 years ago, and it follows me everywhere.”

“This one was a gift from my sister in law.”

What she is not telling Anna, is that the hoodie is also soft against her scars.

“So, how long have you been living on your Van.”

“I got evicted from my apartment two years ago, stupid Westegard, he made me abandoned my family, well he and my foolish dream for love.”

Wait, Westengard.

“Your ex boyfriend was Hans Westengard ?”

“Yeah, why, do you know him ?”

“I do, he hates me.”

“What ?”

“He and I used to work at the same place, one day, a little over a year ago, I had to drive back to the office since I forgot my keys. I then found Hans stealing money from out boss’ private account. I recorded it, and sent it to my boss. Hans got fired the next day and I got his spot, I don’t know if he knows what I did. But the glare he gave me, it gave me the chills.”

“So you let the asshole jobless, Great, thanks for that ! He being a theif was one of the reasons I left him.”

“And got stuck in your van.”

“It feels like home, it is my place.”

“I know what you feel, my apartment is not the biggest, but it’s my home, specially my room.”

“Well thank you for allowing me in your home, it’s small but cozy.”

“Your welcome.”

“So, apart of visiting your brother and going to the theater, what else do you do at the weekends ?”

“I do babyseat Ralph’s daughter, sweet Vanellope. Ralph is Maui’s partner, and Maui is Moana’s brother, who is my brother’ wife, Ralph is like part of the family, his family didn’t like him because of his size, except for his brother Felix, who stuck with him. That’s why Ralph and I are good friends, both of us were left by our parents, but our brothers stuck with us. So Maui and Ralph are police man, one day they arrested an orphanage owner from abusing a girl, Ralph decided to follow his dream of being a father, and took the girl, whose name is Vanellope, with him.”

“Ah That’s so sweet, I wish I had a sibling that stuck with me.”

Elsa smiled at her, she certainly had it bad.

“Hey, we are almost at the mall, I can treat you for lunch, there is still 3 hours before the movie.”

“Thank you Elsa.”


	6. A date ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna in the mall.

Elsa parked near the theater.

She and Anna got out of the car, and went to the restaurants.

“What do you want to eat ?”

“You Like Japanese ?”

“I do love sushi.”

“Well, then let’s go.”

The sushi place was not far from the theater.

They got in a table and ordered their food.

“Hey, I dare you to try Wasabi.”

“No way in hell, my brother and I tried it when we were kids, and it backfired.”

“Really, jajajajaja.”

“My foolish brother then took a friend’s dare and tried a ghost pepper, his fiancée at the time had to give him mouth to mouth. Seeing she was his fiancée, he enjoyed it.”

“Your brother sounds like a good man.”

“He is, he is my best friend and my family.”

“Great. I am trying it though.”

Anna tried it, and she screamed from it.

“WATER !”

After the Sushi, Anna still complained for the spice.

“Come on, it’s really cold outside, and my mouth is still burning.”

“I told you.”

“Elsaaa, I need more water.”

“I’ll buy you more drinks when we get the food for the movie. It’s almost time anyway.”

“Fine.”

Elsa made true if her word, and bought her a big soda.

“Thanks ! I needed this.”

They got in the movie, Anna screamed at the Endgame trailer.

“Oh gosh, I actually haven’t been on a movie theater since Infinity War, I have been saving for Endgame.”

“I like them too, although I am not a Captain America fan, love Ironman, Thor, and Hulk, but not him.”

“So we took the same side at Civil War, great !”

The movie soon started.

“That ending, why, why did they leave each other, and Toothless and the Light Fury were so cute, and those little Night Furies at the end.”

“I think this is my favorite of the 3.”

“Mine too, hehehe, more things we have in common.”

As they got out, they noticed it was raining.

“Well, we need to make a rush to the car, I was thinking of cooking the dinner, sounds cool ?”

“Yep, cool, I have eaten a lot of junk food lately.”

“I like this pasta with a sauce made of tomatoes, onions, garlic, and bacon, I will cook that.”

“Sounds good to me, I can help if you want.”

“Sure.”

They rushed to the car, and made their way back home.


	7. A troubling Desicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has to make a desicion, she can get her life back on track....but Elsa might have to pay the price.

Anna could say confidently she had a crush on Elsa.

The blond girl had not only helped her a lot, but gave her a home for the time being, hanged out with her, and what’s just.......pretty.

How could her ex girlfriend leave her was beyond her. But Elsa told her they were still on good terms.

Unlike her ex, asshole.

She had been staying with Elsa for 2 weeks, as she tried to get a job.

She left to search on the bus when Elsa had to go to work, they hanged out with her on the nights, and went out on the weekends.

She got to know her brother and his wife when they visited the zoo, they were really nice.

Another trip they made was to the nearby waterfalls from the city, Elsa said she liked going there when she had nothing to do.

That place was truly beautiful.

She knows she loves her, but does she have the corouge to tell her.

She can tell Elsa didn’t have a easy life, she doesn’t want to pressure her to a relationship of she is not ready.

“Elsa ?”

“Yes Anna.”

“I know you love that hoodie, why do you always wear it, and when you are washing it, you put on a white jacket, then go to the room, and you come out with the blue hoodie again.”

“I do love it, and is extremely cold.”

“That’s true, I cant take mine off.”

“But.....you see, my parents weren’t the nicest, specially to me. When I did something wrong, he hitted me, he gave me scars i want to hide. The hoodie’s soft texture helps me not feel pain.”

“Oh, and no one stopped your father ?”

“Mother didn’t care, her job was always the most important thing, she barely came to our birthday parties you know. Kristoff was unaware of what was happening, but one day I broke down I’m front of him, we were just kids, but he developed his protective instinct at that moment, he always tried to defend me. But he was nothing against my father, so Kristoff went to our grandparents, who loved us like we were their own. My grandfather was pissed, he confronted my father, and told him he was taking us to their home, since my father saw as a failure, he didn’t complain. He actually gave our grandparents full custody. We kept few contact with them, until I came out as lesbian and they disowned me, Kristoff then wanted nothing to do with them, so that’s the last time we saw them.”

“Your parents are assholes, they are just like Hans, if it’s not perfect, then you are of no use. Good that your grandparents had a great heart and took you in.”

“They raised us before we moved in with them, they were always more family to us.”

“I am sorry for asking you that question, it’s personal and....”

“It’s ok, I am glad I could tell someone.”

When Anna was finding a job in the mall, he heard a voice she never wanted to see.

“Hello Anna.”

Hans.

“Leave me alone.”

“I just want to see how my ex is doing.”

“Well I am fine, thank you.”

“Well, I wanted you to know that I have changed Anna, I have left my days of crime behind.”

“Great, don’t care.”

“I know I screw you over, so I want to recompicate.”

He gave her a bag of cash.

“What ?”

This was enough to fix her life, to make her have a steady place so she can focus on getting a job and rebuild her life.

“There is one condition though.”

“What ?”

“I saw you with my old workmate Elsa.”

“What do you want with her ?”

“I just want to talk, I am in a forgiveness progress, so here is the deal. Get Elsa here on Saturday, and after I talk to her, you two can leave with a bag of cash.”

Anna didn’t want to do it, but she needs this. Besides nothing will happen to Elsa right.

“Meet me here at Saturday at 4, I will bring her.”

“Fantastic.”

As Anna went in the bus, she didn’t see Hans’ evil face as his went to his bike.

He wasn’t in a forgiving progress, he was on a revenge plan. And the woman that made him be blacklisted for life, was the perfect target.

And he was not giving a penny to Anna, she was still so naive.

“I hope your car has a good seatbelt Elsa. Because you are gonna need it.”

He knows after she sees him, Elsa will flee.

He can’t kill her personally, but he can make her crash, and whatever happens to her after that, is not his problem.


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa learns of Anna’s betrayal

It was Saturday.

Elsa was planning what to do, when Anna came in.

“Hey Elsa.”

“Yes ?”

“I need to go to the mall today, I have a work interview as a waiter.”

“Sure, I can take you.”

She ignored Anna’s scared face. 

“Why so stressed ?”

“Sorry Elsa, just stressed for the interview, I do need a job, I can’t lesve of you forever.”

“I am telling you, I don’t complain.”

“I know, but I need to have a job, I won’t be a useless woman all my life hehehe.”

Elsa was not stupid, something is going on.

“Anna, is there something you want to tell me ?”

“Nop, everything is fine Elsa.”

Yep, she is hiding something.

Elsa got the car too the parking lot, but didn’t park.

“Elsa, you do know we have to park.”

“Anna, you want to know something ?”

“What ?”

“I hate liars.”

Anna gluped.

“I am giving you, one last chance, tell me the truth.”

Anna sighted.

“I brought you here for you to meet Hans.”

“WHAT !”

“It’s ok, he has changed.”

“You naive idiot, he hasn’t, he wants me for what I did.”

Elsa looked at the bikes crossing nearby.

“You betrayed me.”

“Elsa I....”

She should have expected it, this was too good to be true.

She has to get out of here, now.

“Get off my car.”

“What ?”

“I am not staying here, and you are not coming with me.”

“Elsa Please.....”

“GET OUT NOW !”

Anna sighted and got out of the car.

Elsa pressed the gas and went away.

She heard the bikes chasing her.

Anna watched in horror as Hans and his goons chased Elsa.

“What have I done ?”

The person she loves, might not make her trip home.


	9. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa tries to escape Hans, but falls for his trap.

Elsa doesn’t remember if she had ever driven this fast.

She felt the seat belt tied against her body, like really tight.

She had not time to think about that, she had to get away,

She considered putting the hood on her head an just try to blend in, but Hans knew how her car was, she had no choice but to drive fast.

She had to escape.

She wanted to cry because of Anna’s betrayal, but she can do that when she is safe.

She saw water starting to fall on her mirror, great.

Elsa had never been on a car chase, never thought she would be, but here she was, and it began raining.

She heard the bikes getting closer, so she pressed the gas.

Hans smirked as he chased Elsa.

He had a plan, the woman must be super afraid, and driving fast and afraid is not a good thing, specially with this rain.

She was going to Mickey’s turn, perfect.

He will make her go faster, and when they reach the turn.

She will be going to fast.

Elsa didn’t saw where she was going, she had to loose the bikes.

She pressed the gas more, she was really going fast.

She passed around the cars, some honked at her, she wanted to screa, sorry, but she couldn’t.

Elsa turned to look at the bikers, she didn’t notice she was getting close to Mickey’ turn.

So when she saw the front, she gasped in horror.

She tired to brake and turn, but her car slid threw the wet road.

She tried everything she could, but failed.

Elsa soon crossed the fence and her car went threw the forest.

Hans and his gang stopped as they saw the car go threw the fence, and slip on the mountain.

He began laughing, he hopes she knows how to swim.

Elsa could only seat in her car as she slid straight to the river.

No matter how much she pressed the brakes, she was unable to stop her car.

She tired to turn it, to see if she could make it stop by sticking it into two trees.

It was a big mistake.

Her car flipped and started rolling threw the mountain.

She saw the world spin, as she lost the grip on the steering wheel and her arms went to the air.

Soon enough the rolling stop, her wrecked car reached the river.

Water flicked her car, adrenilane got her.

She somehow managed to take the seat belt off, and go out threw the broken window.

She swam to the shore, and passed out.


End file.
